Rich?
by Kittygirl375649218
Summary: What would happen in the future if Greg was rich. (written by my 8 year old sister)
1. Chapter 1

DIARY OF A WIMPY KID

What if Greg was famous. Hi I'm Greg and i am one of the richest people in the country. I live in the mansion down the road. You know, the one with the pool and the tennis court, oh and don't the spa. My personal favourite.

Here I will tell you a story of how I got rich in the first place.

I was outside shovelling the driveway, during the winter. As I leaned over to get the last bit of snow out of the driveway a massive bag of money fell on my head.

Of course I had to go to the hospital but at least I was rich.

You probably think that if I was rich I would spend it on my family. Well you are wrong. My brothers are lunatics, my parents fuss over me all the time and my family, So embarrassing. So I decided to spend the money on me.

I spent some of the money on a maths course so I was expert on maths. Now I work in a bank full time and earn more money than anyone else in my office.

So, I was on my private jet when I realised that I hadn't told the driver where I wanted to go. I only really go around in my private jet because I just want to show off. I went and told the driver that I wanted to go to Portugal to visit my friend… What's his name again… Rupert, Roger, Richard. Rowley that was his name (at least I think so).

When we landed I (My butler) spent 45 minutes trying to find Rowley's house. As he was doing that I bought a coffee shop and sat down for a cup of coffee. Yes I bought the whole coffee shop (I'm that rich).

We got in the car and set off for Rowley's house. I don't even know why I bothered coming here but I figured Rowley may feel like because I'm rich I suddenly all mean and rejective (Which is actually true).

When I got to Rowley's house My butler knocked on the door.

And a familiar face opened it...


	2. Chapter 2

I know you expected Rowley but really it was….

Holly Hills!?

"Holly?" I asked.

"Hi Greg." She replied.

Holly smiled at me. She looked pretty much the same as her sister (from what I can remember).

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Really I should be asking you that!" Holly exclaimed.

"I'm looking for Rupert." I said.

"Sorry, no Rupert here." Holly explained.

"I mean Rowley." I corrected.

"ROWLEY! There is someone here to see you!" Holly yelled.

"Coming!" I heard a voice yell from inside the house.

I waited a little while, then started to watch my butler polish my shoes. Finally Rowley appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Greg, hi what's up!" Rowley exclaimed.

Rowley was so calm, he looked pretty much the same except for a few inches which he had obviously gained over the years.

"What's up! I'll tell you what's up!" I told him.

"What the heck is Holly doing here!" I asked.

"She has just came for dinner." Rowley explained. "Would you like some dinner?" Rowley asked.

"Are you kidding? Why would you say that to a guy who has…" I paused. "BUTLER!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." My butler said.

"How rich am I?" I asked.

"Very." He replied.

"An exact number would be good." I said.

"Oh. $547,435,698,549,867,473" He told me.

"Right." Rowley said.

"Wow Greg you are_ really_ rich!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I am" I said proudly.

Rowley and Holly smiled and invited me inside...

**Will update if I get at ****least**** one nice comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to eat." Rowley asked me.

"um' pizza would be good." I said.

"How are you, Greg?" Holly asked.

"I'm good, thank you. But my life has been pretty crazy since I became rich." I told them.

"What do you mean by crazy?" Rowley asked.

Well, each day I have to go to speeches, assemblies, interviews and meetings. But in my spare time I stay at home enjoying my many facilities." I told them.

"Do you see much of your family?" Holly asked.

"No, I don't really talk to them much. I get lots of phone calls and text messages from them but they only ask for money, they only like me because I'm rich." I explained.

"Oh, thats a shame" Holly said.

"Yeah…" Rowley said.

They looked depressed. Seeing them like this made me upset. I wondered if they missed their families as well. Then I remembered Rowley's family and how horrible they were and rethought that.

"So, enough about me. How are your lives?" I asked.

"I am a kindergarten teacher" Holly said.

"And I am a chef working at one of the top restaurants in U.S.A." Rowley said.

"But you live in Portugal." I said.

"Oh yeah but it's in the US as well." he explained.

"Oh, what restaurant is it?" I asked

"McDonalds." He said.

Well thats very nice I said.

Rowley stared at a picture on the mantle place. At first I was confused, but then I realised that it was a picture of him and his family. Then it hit me. Rowley misses his family, I had to do the right thing.

"Come on guys." I said, standing up and beginning to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

"Taking you buys home." I told them.

**Same again, I will update if I get at least one nice comment to show my little sister that she likes.**

**Thank you, guest, dagnytheartist and Niceguy24 for your lovely comments.**

**Here is a quiz question for you guys (If you get it right you get a hug from Holly): What is one of the headlines in 'the neighbourhood tattler'?**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good job to 330-attack-stat who get a Hug from Holly**

**Here is chapter 4!**

The next day I took Holly and Rowley to the airport. I had to sign fifty-two autographs, which was annoying. After that Rowley and I decided we would fly gold class. But Holly wasn't so sure.

"What if the food is too fancy for me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we will order you something plain." I told her.

"Yeah, like a piece of paper." joked Rowley.

"Sshhh. Do you guys even want to go to the USA?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Holly asked.

"What" Rowley and I said simultaneously.

Holly began to laugh at us.

"Girls." Rowley said.

"Right." I said.

On the plane Holly was so excited. "I get to see my family!" she exclaimed.

"So am I!" said Rowley.

"Quiet! I am trying to focus on the video game!" I yelled.

"Sheesh, are you still addicted to video games?" Rowley asked.

"Uhm, duh." I said.

Rowley and I spent the rest of the trip discussing so many different levels on Twisted Wizard. I asked Rowley if he had all eight versions.

"Of course!" He replied.

Right then the plane landed. As soon as we got to the hotel Holly and I decided that we should all book two rooms. But then there was a problem: Rowley.

"I think you should have him because I am a girl and you are a boy and he is a boy. It makes sense, right?" She said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sharing a room with Rowley." I complained.

"Please" Holly said.

"Fine. But you have to have my butler." I said.

"Deal." Holly said.

She looked really happy so I decided not to tell her that my butler was the worst snorer in the universe.

The next day, Holly (with bags under her eyes) trudged off to see her family. Rowley skipped off towards a taxi.

I made a decision, I was going to see my family too…


End file.
